


the first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes

by byeolbitchin



Category: K-pop, VIXX, Whisper - VIXX LR (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Jaehwan tbh, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mentioned Lee Taemin, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, and probably AFF, because I don't play like that honey I'm tired, first vixx fic, if I need to tag lemme know, no sad gay ending, queer friend group but neither of them KNOW it, what the hell to tag this as, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbitchin/pseuds/byeolbitchin
Summary: Wonsik is the type of person that falls for strangers easily in passing; chipper cashiers, kind waiters with cute smiles, attentive baristas, but something about the softly singing boy in the leather jacket makes all the butterflies in his belly come to life.Taekwoon on the other hand, comes off a little more cold, a little reserved. He often thinks any affection he reads toward him is just him projecting his own feelings on the actions of others, and tends to shy away from getting close to people for fear of being misunderstood. Wonsik though can see through him, and that both thrills and terrifies Taekwoon.Or; in which Leo is a quiet, short-tempered, introvert while Ravi is a bright, friendly, busybody. Both are mutually pining but too plagued with anxiety to do anything about it.





	the first time ever I saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I literally started writing this piece of shit in November, after the Whisper MV wrecked me. I finished the first half of it in one fucking sitting and then didn't touch it again for FOUR MONTHS because I too am a piece of shit. I cranked the rest of it out today and the day before, and now it's finally fucking done so help me! I'm freeeee
> 
> A little pre-piece history; all of them know N from seeing each other around/working together, but all of them don't necessarily know each other. Hakyeon works at a hair salon, Taekwoon works at a restaurant as a line chef, Hongbin works in the men's department at the Galleria Department Store, Wonsik works at a media shop/music store, Jaehwan works at a Japanese import/anime shop, and Sanghyuk works at an athletic store.

 

 

 

Kim Wonsik is fairly sure he fell in love with Taekwoon the moment he laid eyes on him. Months before the first official meeting at _Wonjochogajib_ , passing on Rodeo Street on his way to the subway station. He can still remember the soft black hair falling into the pretty stranger’s eyes, his round cheeks pink from the early autumn chill, his delicate voice as he softly sings along to a song Wonsik doesn’t know.

He’s the type that falls for strangers easily in passing; chipper cashiers, kind waiters with cute smiles, attentive baristas, but something about the softly singing boy in the leather jacket makes butterflies come to life in his belly.

So, when that same guy trudges into the local Sinsa-dong samgyeopsal restaurant and over to where their party of five is crowded around a grilling table, Wonsik nearly has a heart attack on the spot. Time seems to slow down as his passing crush shrugs out of his leather jacket and drops into the only remaining seat, between Hakyeon and himself.

” _This is it,_ ” He thinks, ” _This is how I fucking die_.” Crammed between one of his best friends and the prettiest human being he’s ever laid eyes on, in a samgyeopsal restaurant, on a Thursday evening.

It’s nearly 10 PM and the pretty brunette, or _Jung Taekwoon_ as he’s introduced, is the last to have arrived for their late dinner. It’s the first time they’ve tried this, all of them invited out by their mutual friend Cha Hakyeon.

Wonsik only knows him and Lee Hongbin, who works at the Galleria Department Store down the street. But, Hongbin seems to know Lee Jaehwan from the Anime/Japanese Imports Store, and Jaehwan knows Han Sanghyuk, who works at the Athletic Store.

Taekwoon appears to be the only isolated one, but they all know Hakyeon, either from constantly running into each other or from the hair salon where Hakyeon works.

All of them seem to get on easily enough, though it helps that they all know each other in passing. Wonsik has seen them all nearly every day now for the past year on his way to and from work at the local music store.

Most notably Taekwoon, who is apparently a line chef at a nearby western restaurant. At least according to Hakyeon, who does most of Taekwoon’s talking for him. The latter is very withdrawn, quiet, and maybe even a little reserved. Wonsik feels a little stiff sitting beside him, even despite his natural warmth and outgoing charm.

It’s needless to say that Taekwoon, in his ever reserved and imposing glory makes the previously rowdy group of guys settle considerably after joining them.

He exchanges brief quiet, conversation with Hakyeon every so often, but mostly remains quietly listening and observing as the other five converse about a vast array of topics, never seeming to be able to settle on any one subject. Cheeks pink, Wonsik tries his hardest not to pay a noticeable amount of attention to Taekwoon beside him and fails miserably.

Normally Wonsik would have no problem interacting, but with a glaring three year age gap between them and his general unease thanks to his crush on the older male, he constantly finds himself slipping up. From awkwardly trailing exchanges to nearly spilling on Taekwoon _at least four times_ , his clumsiness is no help either.

” _Real smooth, Kim Wonsik_.” He scolds himself but ultimately has a great time with the group of six, despite the crippling anxiety in such close proximity to his crush. Nearing midnight, the group finds themselves headed to the nearby subway station and pairing off in their respective directions, leaving only Wonsik, Taekwoon, and Hakyeon on the train.

”Please see Wonsik-ah to his stop, Taekwoonie~!” Was all the eldest had said before leaving the pair alone, bound for the next two stops in a semi-uncomfortable silence.

Or maybe that was just on Wonsik’s part, for Taekwoon seemed content enough, one headphone in his ear as he listened to something on a dated mp3 player.

Wonsik is suddenly reminded of the first time he’d ever seen him. The red tee shirt and the leather jacket, the silver necklace resting at his chest, the earrings in his ears and the headphones blasting an unrecognizable song. He recalls the prominent nose, pouty upper lip, the long bangs in his eyes and the ever soft, melodic voice.

He hopes Taekwoon would sing along again like he had the first time. He doesn’t.

Two stops later Wonsik is rising out of his seat as the train nears the platform, fighting the urge to say something stupid or revealing, only to look back and find Taekwoon sitting a bit more upright, eyes trained on him.

”Huh?” He offers dumbly, cheeks reddening again.

The tiniest of grins crinkles the elder’s eyes and the corner of his mouth turns up, ”I said, _josimhi deul-eoga_.” repeats Taekwoon and Wonsik could have died on the spot.

With butterflies fluttering furiously in his gut, Wonsik nods eagerly to the elder boy.

” _Hyeong do_.” It’s a bit daring, referring to Taekwoon so familiarly so shortly after meeting, but it doesn’t feel off-putting for either of them and the latter just nods his assurance.

And in those final moments pulling up to the platform, emboldened by a sudden ridiculous burst of confidence, Wonsik whips a pen out of his pocket as the door to the train car opens and the bell announces the name of his stop. Taking the elder boy’s hand, he scribbles his cell phone number along the length of Taekwoon’s thumb.

It’s a fairly easy exchange, the older boy doesn’t fight the pull of his hand and though his eyebrows are furrowed when Wonsik looks up at him, he doesn’t seem offended at his forwardness.

Eyes crinkling into half moons, Wonsik offers a sly, genuine smile, ”Let me know that you got home, _hyeong_.” He insists with confidence, before slipping out the closing doors of the train and just narrowly missing his stop.

Watching the door close and the train beginning to pull away from the station, he can see Taekwoon inside, staring down at the phone number written in blue ink on his hand without any discernable emotion on his face.

The hoard of butterflies begin their incessant fluttering once more at just the sight of him, continuing even after the train is gone and the elder boy is no longer in sight.

Then just like that, all the confidence flees him and Wonsik finds himself crouching in the middle of the crowded subway platform, his cheeks aflame and a listless whine tearing from his throat.

 _How adolescent_ , he scolds himself, though he can’t help the boyish grin and the bounce in his step as he makes his way to his studio/officetel.

His face burns hot halfway back to his building and the butterflies are restless even long after he’s reached his apartment. He doesn’t actually expect Taekwoon to text him, especially with how much time passes before his phone finally beeps, but he does.

” _I made it home. -Jung Taekwoon._ ” Is all the message says, but Wonsik still loses his damn mind.

  
A little over a week later Hakyeon invites the six of them to _Chaeseondang_ , a hot-pot restaurant about five blocks away from the last place. It’s a quaint corner shop across from a boba cafe with ample seating and a good atmosphere.

Like the first time, everyone is already seated and fully immersed in conversation by the time Taekwoon arrives. But this time he greets them more enthusiastically than the first and gets a warmer reception in return.

Their seating arrangement is different than the time at the samgyeopsal jib, but somehow Taekwoon finds himself seated once again beside Kim Wonsik.

The latter immediately clams up, covering it miserably, visibly tensing as the elder boy sits down beside him. Settling in between the two ‘93 liners, Taekwoon shrugs out of his coat and fishes a pair of chopsticks out of the utensil box in the center of the table.

Wonsik nearly spills his water all over them both trying to make room for him, much to Taekwoon’s amusement. It takes the younger man a good five minutes before he settles back into the comfortable flow of conversation.

Everyone talking over one another, the subject changing like the scanning of radio channels from topic to topic and never settling on one for very long. Over shabu shabu and beer, Taekwoon listens contently, inputting softly every so often the conversation slows his direction, but mostly enjoying listen to the others raving so enthusiastically.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Wonsik looking at him mindfully whenever he begins to speak. Taekwoon isn’t the talking type, he doesn’t enjoy carrying the conversation, preferring to listen and add on comfortably.

But, everyone dials back a bit whenever he decides to contribute to the conversation, hushing up enough that everyone can hear his soft voice. And, Wonsik more than anyone seems to hang on every word.

Particularly when from across the table Hakyeon asks after his weekend Hongdae hobby and if he’d they’d see him by the Free Market. It gets them started on their history, how they’d met there years ago, Hakyeon selling the candles he made as a hobby and Taekwoon playing covers on his keyboard.

Quietly Taekwoon explains his singing/songwriting hobby, a shyness he’d yet to display making its first appearance in the form the flush blooming over his round cheeks.

Everyone is surprised to learn this about him, but Wonsik can’t help but find it fitting. After all the first time he’d ever laid eyes on Taekwoon had been that autumn evening, drawn by the soft melody he’d been singing along to as they passed on the street.

Wonsik too, lives for music, spending his nights and weekends composing songs and performing on the underground circuit as rapper _Ravi_ in his spare time. He finds it fateful they both happen to love music, but thinks it better to keep the overwhelming sentiment to himself, hoping that maybe he’d get to hear him again soon.

  
Over the next several weeks the six of them have many more meetups. There are many more galbi jibs, hot pot restaurants, and soju tents. Despite their differences, the group of six seem to balance each other out well. Wonsik finds himself growing close with each of them.

He gets to know Hongbin a little better than he previously had and despite how tense and judgemental he’d come off, he finds the two of them to be very similar. After relaxing into their friend group a bit more Hongbin turns out to be a lot funnier and much more laid back than when they’d first met.

Hyuk, who’d at first tiptoed— especially with Hakyeon and Taekwoon— about his general personality eventually grows comfortable and settles in as their group’s resident bratty maknae, who all his hyeongs adore despite his sass and _aggressive affection_.

Jaehwan, like Wonsik, is a mood maker of the group. Silly and loud from the start, Jaehwan manages to surprise him with his depth and dedication as a friend. He always knows the right thing to do or say when things seem to be going astray. Ravi comes to value both his nonsense antics and his more sober attitude as they grow closer and is glad not to have to carry the atmosphere of their social outings by himself.

Hakyeon, the eldest of their little group, is a constant support to Wonsik that he becomes eternally grateful for. Though sometimes _overly_ affectionate, Hakyeon manages to endear him again and again with his unwavering support and dedication. Jokingly called the _mom_ of their group, the eldest looks after them all with the dedication of a parent.

Jung Taekwoon though, is another story. Despite the closer and more comfortable they’d become— in their group, but also with each other— the initial attraction that Wonsik first felt for him still has yet to subside.

As they all grow closer the elder becomes less stonefaced, loosening up and becoming more comfortable with everyone. He becomes more playful, often teasing and picking on the younger members of their little group. Ravi, of course, is not exempt from his newfound antics but their closeness didn’t seem to make his attraction to Taekwoon diminish in the least.

  
He’d thought for sure it would pass with time. That they would grow closer and he would begin to see Taekwoon for who he is as a human being and less as an attractive person he’d seen one night in passing that had caught his eye.

But, the longer Ravi looks he learns more and more about the elder boy and can’t stop the unsettling ache of longing that fills him up whole.

At the start, the others (Hakyeon aside), see Taekwoon like a blank slate. They don’t notice his little ticks. His clenched jaw, or the quirk at the corner of his mouth, the way he bows his head when he gets embarrassed or shy, the cheeky streak of competitive rebelliousness in his eyes.

But, Wonsik sees into him. Sees pinprick flashes of temper, burning hot and red, lighting him up like fire. And, while all others see the reserved, unfaltering surface, Ravi sees into him and colors him blue with all the aching attentiveness.

Taekwoon, on the other hand, thinks of Wonsik sort of like the sun. Ever bright and inviting, everyone that meets him feels welcome in his all-encompassing light.

Even Taekwoon feels it, like rays of sunshine, in all the creaking, dark corners of himself and can’t help but feel the warmth stirring up all the old, numb emotions buried deep in places that Taekwoon’s sure he’d forgotten.

He likes to think the affection between him and the younger male is just that— affection. Taekwoon never intends to take advantage of that, keeping himself at arm’s length. But, then they get closer and he finds himself reveling in the light that is Kim Wonsik.

He does his damnedest trying not to look long at him— as if Wonsik were really the sun, too bright and too hot, the lasting effects bound to stay with Taekwoon long after he’s gone. And yet he sees him— like the sun, even without looking.

He’s happy basking in Wonsik’s light from a distance and feels cold in his absence, but he never looks at him, full with fear of stinging his eyes— projecting his feelings on all of Ravi’s actions— and risk getting burned.

  
The pair of them do the same song and dance for weeks before fate seems to intertwine them once more. Wonsik is making his way through Hongdae on a weekend before the winter weather begins to properly set in, on his way to set up for a performance with the rest of his underground crew, when he hears that voice again.

Sure enough, there is Taekwoon— bundled up to his chin in the late autumn chill— hunched over a keyboard and microphone. Wonsik can’t stop himself from getting sidetracked, even if it means running late to his stage setup and when Taekwoon finishes his song he’s sure to greet him with his sunlight warmth and invite him to his show later that evening.

Ravi doesn’t expect him to show up for sure because he doesn’t see him before or during his performance, but when the crowd dwindles down and his loyal little group of fans all say their goodbyes he spots his crush making his way through the sea of people.

” _You were really great,_ ” Taekwoon tells him, the red and blue lights of the stage shining down over the both of them. He’s done for it from that moment forward and Wonsik knows it.

Ravi is the type that falls for strangers easily in passing, so looking at the drop dead gorgeous singer/songwriter/chef and feeling smitten is not uncharacteristic of Kim Wonsik. Falling for people he knows, friends most especially is not his style or ideal situation.

But here he is— lighting up like a firework as Taekwoon’s name flashes across the screen of his cellphone. Ripping his headphones off his head, he taps accept and presses the phone to his ear.

” _Ne, hyeong?_ ” Ravi calls enthusiastically into the receiver, scolding himself internally for sounding so damn _happy_ to be answering his call.

” _I’m here let me in,_ ” answers Taekwoon and that’s when Wonsik finally hears the soft knocking on his front door. Practically tripping over himself— and the cables and wires in his officetel-turned-studio— he dashes for the door to let in his crush.

After learning they both shared a love of music Ravi had suggested working together and Taekwoon had readily accepted his invitation to his place. Neither of them know whether it’s a curse or a blessing.

Because the tension is so tangible they can feel the weight of it practically pressing down on their shoulders, threatening to smother them both.

In the purple lowlight of Wonsik’s studio, the tension crackles like electricity between the pair of them, threatening to spark and electrocute them both— but neither one says or does a thing about it.

A million things keep them from bridging the gap— their varying personalities, the concern over how to express it without outing themselves, the possibility of being rejected by their new friends.

All of the reasons not to the fill up the empty space and push them further and further apart. They sit side by side under the purple neon lights but the fear of rejection makes it feel like an ocean may as well have been between them.

  
It’s going on two weeks before the next time Wonsik sees Taekwoon again, at a house party over a holiday weekend, along with the other four members of their little friend group and a bunch of other mutual acquaintances they all know in passing.

The music is loud, the bass vibrating through Wonsik like a heartbeat when he finally arrives, the last of their group to show up.

Taekwoon is already there, standing with Hakyeon and Jaehwan with a drink in his hand. Ravi looks at him in the low light— illuminated in orange, red, and blue— and feels the breath being punched out of him. He’s just standing there, not even dressed up, and he looks so good Wonsik could go insane.

Fetching a drink of his own, Ravi makes his way through the sea of bodies moving to the beat, greeting Hyuk and Hongbin as he passes them, and plants himself at his crush’s side.

He greets the acquaintances— Himchan is there, Taekwoon’s friend— and Seokjin, Jaehwan’s. Even Taemin and Jongin, his own friends, are present but he still finds himself glued to Taekwoon.

They spend the night drinking and talking in hushed whispers into each other's ear, both of them tense and hyper-aware of the other the entire night.

  
Later he doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the tension, but it isn’t long before he’s leaning over the elder boy’s shoulder, closer than he has the entire night and whispers into Taekwoon’s ear if he wants to get away from the hustle of the party.

Ravi forces himself to grit it out in a way that doesn’t sound like the stereotypical _‘wanna go find someplace quiet?’_ pick-up line, because Taekwoon really does look like he wants to get out of there, and he hopes that’s not how the latter takes it.

Thankfully Taekwoon gratefully nods and lets Wonsik lead him out of the noisy main room, down a hallway, and out a door to a porch off the side of the house. They sit side by side again on the porch steps, drinks in hand and this time there’s no ocean between them.

Clouded by the fog of alcohol, all inhibitions tossed aside, they fit together like puzzle pieces in the late night chill.

Taekwoon listens to Wonsik ramble on about music and their collab and how they should perform together after the songs are made. But, he keeps using phrases that make that set the abyss of alcohol in Taekwoon’s gut aflame.

_We, us, our._

Wonshik burns as bright as the fucking sun in front of him and Taekwoon can’t sit there and tolerate the _what if’s_ and _could be’s_ anymore.

When Taekwoon’s huge piano hands reach out and cup the side of his neck Wonsik is already burning with so much longing that he could have lit a match off himself.

He doesn’t need to be told to turn his head toward the elder boy, automatically angling his face toward Taekwoon and eagerly accepting the plush mouth that greets his.

He drops his plastic cup, spilling his beer all over his shoes, but Ravi doesn’t care because Jung Taekwoon is holding his face and kissing him.

Wonsik tangles his fingers in the soft black locks that falls at the nape of Taekwoon’s neck, nearly losing his mind when a particularly rough tug elicits a suggestive moan from the latter.

They’re outside in the early winter chill but suddenly everything is too hot. Wonsik is crowding him back against the wood of the porch steps and pinning Taekwoon between them and his body.

Ravi’s mouth is on his neck, licking and kissing intimately, his hands roaming Taekwoon’s sides and fiddling hesitantly at the front of his belt.

Taekwoon’s head is spinning, from the everything he had to drink or the lack of air, he isn’t sure, but his palms slide over Wonsik’s shoulders and down his back, pulling him back to his mouth because he has to kiss him again.

Nipping the elder’s lips open a bit wider, Ravi tilts his head and slides his tongue against Taekwoon’s. Then his hands are back in the younger’s hair, tugging needily on the short locks and moaning into his mouth. Taekwoon’s hips push against Wonsik once and then twice, as he sucks a hickey onto Taekwoon’s throat.

The singer whines and sounds like music to Wonsik’s ears when he pushes back against Taekwoon’s hips and just grinds on him for a few minutes.

He wants to do so much more, but it’s freezing cold, and they’re seated on some acquaintance’s porch, and they’ve had _so much to drink_. So Ravi pulls back, holding Taek’s face in both hands and kissing him _hard_ one last time.

They pull apart just barely, Wonsik is still cupping Taekwoon’s cheeks and the latter has his arms wrapped around the rapper’s neck. Ravi nuzzles his nose against Taek’s, pecking his mouth a few more times before Taekwoon’s senses seem to fully return.

Neither of them say anything, even though there is _so goddamn much to say_. But, they wind their arms around each other and continue exchanging soft pecks on the mouth until the haze of alcohol begins to release them and it’s too cold for either of them to continue sitting outside.

  
When they return to the party, it seems to have winded down a bit. A few people have left and fewer people are dancing, most people sitting in groups and talking over their drinks. Taekwoon follows Wonsik over to Hakyeon, who asks where they’d disappeared to.

Both try not to appear guilty as they answer honestly that they were outside and are revealed when that answer seems to suffice. Jaehwan mentions that the group was thinking of heading over to Hakyeon’s place nearby and crashing there. Neither of them disagree.

At Hakyeon’s apartment, they all split off as they’re coming off their drunken stupors. Hyuk and Hongbin decide to have a few more beers from the fridge, while Jaehwan and Hakyeon decide to go off to sleep in the latter’s room. Before retiring for the night Hakyeon brings out some bedding for those sleeping in the living room and then goes straight to bed.

Taekwoon and Wonsik sit side by side again, on Hakyeon’s couch, still a bit drunk as they stare at whatever tv show is playing on the screen. After a few minutes of tense silence between them, Taekwoon turns to the younger male quietly with worry written all over his face.

”I didn’t fuck everything up, did I?”

Ravi’s brows furrow and he pulls Taekwoon against him, shaking his head adamantly. They aren’t alone, so neither of them are able to express their relief properly, but the singer relaxes into him and Wonsik takes that as a good sign. Minutes later they’re both passed out in the soft glow of the tv screen.

In the morning when Jaehwan shakes them awake, they come to tangled together, neither of them knowing how the hell to act. Both of them are riddled with anxiety that day in Hakyeon’s apartment, all of them nursing hangovers. Both of them worry it could just have been the alcohol and atmosphere that made the other act that way.

For the sake of easing the tension, he acts normal. Because they’re in front of their friends, none of whom know about their feelings for each other.

Neither he or Taekwoon have discussed liking the same gender with _each other, let alone their entire friend group_.

Ravi is pretty confident that no one in their bubble is _straight_ , but also that could also just be his bisexual ass projecting, so he acts as he normally would.

Unfortunately for him, Taekwoon interprets that as Wonsik not wanting to acknowledge what happened and that it was just the alcohol that lead to what happened the night prior.

  
By the time they all part ways after a late lunch of haejang-guk for their hangovers, Ravi knows he should have addressed the night before with Taekwoon because when they say their farewells at the subway platform the singer won’t look him in the eye.

Not in the shy, embarrassed way where he bows his head and hides from Wonsik’s gaze, but in the way that Taekwoon’s face is painfully unreadable and he continuously won’t meet eyes with him.

Wonsik agonizes it for half the night before finally deciding to call him. Ultimately he chickens out and hangs up when it rings for the fifth time. Taekwoon doesn’t want to talk to him right now from what he can tell and Ravi thinks that miscommunications are also better resolved in person anyway.

The next day is Monday and Wonsik, Taekwoon, and all of their friends return to work. It’s a worse day than usual for the line chef, Taekwoon spends most of the day disassociating and being yelled at by his superiors for not paying better attention.

So by the end of his shift, the only thing he’s thinking about is a warm bath and his bed, when finds Ravi leaning against the wall of the restaurant, waiting for him.

Wonsik hates miscommunication. In dramas, it is the number one plot device that drives him the absolutely ballistic, because why spend five episodes dragging out something that could be resolved in one simple conversation. So, true to his character he tells Taekwoon they need to talk and invites him back to his officetel.

The elder has the opportunity to reject, to decide then and there that they’re better off just being friends and calling it that. But, Ravi’s brows are furrowed in such a soft, genuine way and Taekwoon can feel the sincerity rolling off of him in waves.

So he agrees and follows Wonsik quietly to the train platform with little more than a nod of his head.

Under the soft purple lights of Ravi’s studio, they sit side by side on the couch again, and there is no longer an ocean between them. Wonsik starts spilling his guts about the first time he’d ever laid eyes on Taekwoon.

How it was early autumn, and he was wearing a leather jacket and carrying an mp3 player. It was cold and his cheeks were pink and his voice was so soft and Ravi had a crush on him before he even knew his name.

The word vomit starts before Taekwoon even understands why he’s bringing it up, but Wonsik can’t stop it now. He tells him about the first time they met and his faux confidence on the train and how the butterflies in his stomach threatened to erupt when he scribbled his phone number on Taek’s thumb.

And, how Wonsik knew from the moment under the neon lights after his concert that he was in love with him.

Taekwoon is hearing him and watching the slightly distressed rapper as he desperately clears the air— start to finish— about his feelings for him, but he doesn’t know what to say.

He can barely believe that the younger male had a crush on him before they’d even properly met, much less than everything he’d read as Wonsik’s feelings for him turned out to be correct. Taekwoon was sure he’d been projecting.

Because Wonsik is so friendly and warm, a welcoming ray of sunshine that lights up everything around him. How was he to know if it was Ravi’s natural embracing personality or his own hopes reflecting on Wonsik’s actions?

Taekwoon is so in his head that Ravi begins to worry because he’s spilling his heart here and the elder is looking at him like a deer in the headlights.

At some point, Wonsik had taken his hand and so Taekwoon grips it tight in his own, tangling his long piano fingers with Ravi’s and anchoring himself to the moment. He’s not an expressive person, but Wonsik can see him analyzing every sentence and staring him straight in the eyes.

Ravi’s heart feels a lot less heavy when Taekwoon’s thumb begins to stroke affectionately against his fingers. So, Wonsik keeps on rambling and Taekwoon hangs on his every word.

He tells him how much that night on the porch meant to him, drunk or not, and how sorry he is if his behavior the morning after hurt Taekwoon’s feelings. He tells him that he doesn’t have any excuses for him, he should have said something, even if just between the two of them in private. But, Wonsik had been _so worried_. Because of insecurities, and anxiety, and fear of rejection.

They’d never talked about liking the same sex, much less with each other than with their whole group and he hadn’t known how to act in front of their friends— whether none of feel straight or not— he was afraid of causing a rift between all of them at the expense of their feelings for each other.

By the end of his _very long_ stream of word vomit Wonsik has clarified how much he cares for Taekwoon and how he never meant to hurt him and that he loves him _so much_.

The latter’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes are a little bleary and he’s looking at Wonsik like he’s mad at him. But, Ravi can see him through and through, so he smiles that stupid toothy grin, puts his hands on Taekwoon’s round cheeks, and laughs that dumb hearty laugh.

The tension dissolves just like that and the elder gives Wonsik that look that breaks his heart and pieces it back together every time. Taekwoon’s nose scrunches up, mouth looking pinched, and eyes narrowing in challenge.

He huffs at him but doesn’t shake him off even as Ravi laughs right in his face. The latter nuzzles his nose against Taekwoon’s scrunched one, little Eskimo kisses that make the elder chuckle even though he’s pretending to be annoyed.

” _I love you a lot,_ ” Taekwoon tells him later that night, under his breath when they’re curled up on Wonsik’s bed upstairs. It’s all he says on the matter, but Ravi knows exactly how he is and that admitting even that much was hard for him.

That doesn’t stop Wonsik from giving him a smug look and pecking him straight on the mouth, ”I know that _now_ , idiot.”

  
That weekend Hakyeon calls them up for their usual group outing and the pair are the last to trudge their way into _Moon Jar Bar_ , arms linked and each sporting their new pair couple sneakers.

It’s cheesy, but Taekwoon had insisted and Wonsik is excited that he doesn’t have to keep the recent developments in their relationship to themselves. They’d spent the week reveling in the honeymoon glow of _officially dating_ and talking over how to tell their friends.

Ultimately if they’re really their friends— and decent people— they’ll be happy for them and that will be that. And, if they aren’t then they would work it out on a case by case basis.

None of their friends notice their matching shoes because they’re already digging into their anju and downing their beers like there’s no tomorrow. But, Ravi is taking care of Taekwoon more than usual and Hongbin won’t stop giving him his trademark judgment face.

So after they’ve all ordered their tonkatsu and had a few more beers Wonsik steps away to get water for Taekwoon and himself, Hakyeon finally opens his big, curious mouth to inquire if Ravi finally broke down and asked him out.

Taekwoon freezes on the spot, a little jarred at suddenly being cornered by all four of their friends. He glances to Wonsik for assistance, eyes bugging out, and meets his gaze with a look of distress. The rapper hurries back, a glass of water in each hand, spilling a little with every hurried step.

”What? What?” He questions and Hyuk chortles at them. ”Hakyeon-hyeongie asked if you finally braved rejection and asked Taekwoon-hyeong out,”

Wonsik puffs up, happy but a little bashful that everyone seemed to be aware of his raging crush on their keun hyeong. With his signature dumb grin Ravi returns to his seat beside his flushed boyfriend, ”Was it that obvious?”

Hongbin snorts from his seat beside Hakyeon at the far end of the table, ”Are you kidding?! The tension with you two was so thick from the start, it could have smothered us all.”

Everyone laughs, easing right back into their usual chaotic flow of conversation, each of them taking a turn to drag Wonsik for being such a heart-eyed fool from the moment he’d laid eyes on Taekwoon.

But, the couple are relieved it went over so smoothly. A million things could have gone amiss, so they’re grateful to be sitting there being picked on.

Everything is at peace and right in their little world. Wonsik and Taekwoon sit there, side by side in their cheesy matching sneakers with their fingers intertwined under the table and grins plastered on their faces as they cackle with their friends.

” _Frankly, I’m just relieved no one in our friend group is straight,_ ” adds Jaehwan, looking genuinely pleased and everyone bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (in the order they're mentioned, psa I'm sure if you're reading this fic your probably know some of these already, but here's context for those who don't):  
> *Wonjochogajib: (원조초가집) [location] a samgyeopsal restaurant in Sinsa-dong, Seoul  
> *Rodeo Street: [location] a trend area in Apgujeong-dong, Seoul Known as a shopping area, mainly for shopping, there a lot of shops, restaurants, and cafes in the area.  
> *Sinsa-dong, Apgujeong-dong: [locations] neighborhoods in Gangnam-gu, Seoul  
> *samgyeopsal: grilled pork belly (sometimes called burning pork)  
> *Galleria Department Store: [location] well known as one of the most popular luxury-brand fashion malls in Seoul, also located in Apgujeong-dong  
> *-ah and ie (to the end of names): terms of affection added to the end of names of those you're close with. These aren't meant to be used on acquaintances, only close friends. "-ah" can be viewed similarly to the use of "-chan" in Japanese  
> *josimhi deul-eoga: "go safely" or more literally "go in carefully". Informal, used when seeing someone off  
> *hyeong/hyung: "older brother", used almost exclusively by younger males toward older males whom they're close with  
> *do: too, also  
> *officetel: (오피스텔) studio apartment or studio flat in a multi-purpose building usually with residential units above and commercial below. Ravi uses his as a music studio/apartment, with all his equipment set up in what would be the living room  
> *Chaeseondang: (채선당압구정점) [location] a shabu shabu and sukiyaki restaurant in Sinsa-dong, Seoul  
> *jib: house, used here to mean a restaurant that usually serves the titled dish most, i.e "samgyeopsal jib" a restaurant that serves mainly samgyeopsal, etc etc  
> *hot pot/shabu shabu and sukiyaki: thinly sliced meat and vegetables and are usually served with a dipping sauce. Sukiyaki is cooked skillet style while shabu shabu and hot pot parboiled in hot stock like soup  
> *Hongdae: [location] an abbreviation of [Hong]ik [Dae]hakgyo, the area around Hongik University in Mapo-gu famous for its urban community, underground culture, and music scene. There are a ton of restaurants, trendy cafes, galleries, art markets, shops, a popular indie music scene and booming nightlife  
> *Free Market: [location] Hongdae Art Market/Free Market, an open space arts and crafts market where artists, performers, musicians, and visitors to buy and observe. Run in flea market format, held every Saturday  
> *maknae: youngest, in this case of their group of friends  
> *haejang-guk: hangover soup, an umbrella term for types of soups thought to chase away hangovers, sometimes called "sulguk". Usually consists of dried napa cabbage, vegetables and meat in beef broth  
> *Moon Jar Bar: [location] a bar/gastropub in Sinsa-dong, Seoul  
> *anju: alcohol snacks or food that is eaten paired alcohol  
> *tonkatsu: a Japanese dish which consists of a breaded, deep-fried pork cutlet  
> *keun hyeong: "eldest older brother", used the same hyeong/hyung, but for only the eldest of a group. While Taekwoon is the second eldest, born in the same year as the elder most Hakyeon, the pair consider themselves the same age (donggap), so they're both "keun hyeongs"
> 
> I'm annoyed at myself for having Wonsik work at a music shop but also have an officetel, that is unrealistic as hELL in Seoul, especially in the general Gangnam area. The downpayment is wiLD, the taxes are annoying, and the brokerage fees are crazy. But, let's say he has the officetel registered as a business unit and his residence listed as his family home in Jamsil-dong since it's not that far. That or he makes good money off of concerts and composing. Anyway this was annoying me the entire time I was writing, but it worked for the plot (so a lil fic magic I guess, whatever.)
> 
> Anyway, I wanna write a Fantasy MV AU with an OC so I may cronch out some more VIXX works, or I may never write again, who knows. Either way you should let me know if you liked this sack of garbage that took me literally months. Thanks for reading!


End file.
